Kingdoms of westeros
by MisterSharmoofer
Summary: An alternate universe with stories of each kingdom in is is my first fanfic any reviews will be accepted.
**ADARIEN**

 _I'm in the middle of a war wearing my armor and wielding my sword, surrounded by enemies, I see fire covering the horizon, I feel the heat, I feel the sweat, and suddenly I feel cold, comfortably cold, I hear a strong screech and the horizon turn from fiery red to ice white, next I'm in the air how I do not know, riding on a dragon made of ice, the dragon opens its mouth and flaps its wings and all of the enemy soldiers turn to ice sculpture._

"Wake up, you're going to be late"…Adarien opens his eyes to find his sister Tayla shaking him awake. Tayla is a beautiful dark haired women eldest of Lord Alecar's Sons, her eyes are black and body thin. He attempts to close his eyes again to sleep when he remembers his father and brother are waiting. He jumps out of the bed cursing "Seven gods have they already left". "They're having breakfast, father asked me to wake you up" just before she finishes Adarien has already dressed and is hurrying down to the hall. Adarien is a tall man with white skin and most of the time covered with bruises, his eyes are dark grey, his hair is short dark brown and he grows a short beard.

Adarien seats himself beside his twin brother Ronas, the same height of his brother with balck eyes and hair equal in length to him. His sister follows to sit by her father. "Morning father" Adarien says as he starts swallowing the bacon in a hurry "Morning son, I hope you're ready for your first battle" "of course I am "answers Adarien, his mind shuffles with all the arrangements and preparations his lord father asked him to take care of. Lord Alecar was a large man with long brown hair and a few wrinkles around his eyes. Adarien chokes on his food, and his brother hits his back and offers him a cup of water, "Easy their brother don't let the excitement kill you already" Adrien answers with a warm smile "Don't worry, I'm not dying any sooner", his brother was like his guarding angel who looked over him and covered up for his mistakes, he was the clever and quite one while Adarien was the bold and reckless.

Their lord father eyed them all and then started talking "Today Ronas and Adarien you are grown men, and you will join me on your first battle, I want you to remember our ways, strike hard and fast, never strike a woman ,child ,old man ,or the sickly. Remember your courtesies and always study your enemy before attacking" Both brothers nodded in approval as they swallowed the lesson like always "Don't worry father we've always trained for this day" Lord Alecar turned his head toward Tayla "We won't be gone for long, if anything happens I believe you know what to do" "Yes father, Your lands are in safe hands "Lord Alecar looked to all his children and said "our lands, not my".

Adarien got on his leathers and mail and started out of white keep. On his way out his eyes glanced at the white stones that made the walls of the keep, merchants from white harbor always talked about how the white keep and the new castle are the same but different, he and his brother always thought how white harbor looked but they never had the chance to see it. He found his way to the stables followed by five guards. There he found his father's squire Gidden Trapp readying the horses. He got on his mount and rode to were the men were gathering.

Their lord father ordered Adarien with rounding up the men and assigning their positions on the march, while Ronas was in charge of the rations and gifts they had carrying with them. "Already up my lord" Adarien looked to see Mitchar Waller master-at-arms in white keep talking to him, the man was as old as his father, well-built and had dark brown hair with threads of grey and a dark goatee."Ser Mitchar, early as always, are all the men here" "Aye my lord they await your orders" Adarien started shouting out names of riders and positions of soldiers. When he was done he walked with Ser Mitchar through the town. "Must be exciting my lord, your first battle I mean" "Aye, when my Lord father was ordered by king Harlon Stark to assist house Fisher against the ironborn, I thought he'll be leaving us like always, but it seems we've grown" "I know you'll make lord Alecar proud my lord, I wish you all the luck".

When the lines were made, Adarien joined his father and brother. Marching to his first battle to the stony shore, wielding his sword, covered in armor, for a second he didn't know why he remembered it now, the dream with the ice dragon, he heard about dragonlords on essos with dreams that came true, but he was sure that he was no dragonlord, and this was no dragon dream either.


End file.
